Diver
Diver (ダイバー,'' en español: Buzo'') es el octavo single de la banda japonesa de rock, NICO Touches the Walls, de su tercer álbum Passenger. También es utilizado como tema de apertura del anime en la segunda parte, Naruto: Shippūden, interpretado por la banda japonesa de J-Rock, Nico Touches the Walls. Sinopsis Aparece Naruto cayendo en lo profundo del mar, mientras cae aparecen unas lanzas de madera y entre ellas aparecen Tobi, Zetsu, Kisame y los miembros de Taka, después aparece Sasuke flotando sobre Naruto y lo ataca con un chidori. De inmediato todo se vuelve rojo y empieza a desmoronarse. Antes de que se hunda Naruto, lo sostienen Sakura, Kakashi, Yamato, Sai, Ino, Guy y sus otros amigos de Konoha y lo lanzan fuera del agua. Desde el aire Naruto ve un vórtice alrededor de Sasuke, luego Naruto se ajusta su banda ninja para sumergirse y rescatar a Sasuke de la oscuridad en la que está envuelto con su nuevo Mangekyō Sharingan. Letra Romaji= Ano suiheisen ga touzakatte iku Ao sugita sora ni wa ashita sura egake nakute Iki mo dekinai kurai yodonda hito no mure Boku wa itsukara koko ni moguri kondanda? Kanashimi nante hakidashite mae dake mitereba ii ndakke Sore ja totemo matomo de irarenai Subete wo boku ga teki ni mawashite mo hikari o kasuka ni kanjiterunda Soko made yuke sou nara… Iki o shitakute koko wa kurushikute Yami o miageru dake no boku ja ukabu houhou monai daiba(diver) Iki wo shite mite Tada no shiawase ni kitsuitara mou nidoto oborenai yo |-| Romaji Completo= Ano suiheisen ga touzakatte iku Ao sugita sora ni wa ashita sura egake nakute Iki mo dekinai kurai yodonda hito no mure Boku wa itsukara koko ni moguri kondanda? Kanashimi nante hakidashite Mae dake mitereba ii ndakke Sore ja totemo matomo de irarenai Subete wo boku ga teki ni mawashite mo Hikari o kasuka ni kanjiterunda Soko made yuke sou nara Iki o shitakute koko wa kurushikute Yami o miageru dake no yoru wa Mogaku gen'ashou no Diver Ikite iru n datte tashikametakute Fukai kaitei o mezashite mouichido kokyuu o shiyou Atama naka no chizu o hikkurikaeshitara Tarinai mono darake de hitori obieta yuube Boku wa tsuyoi n datte zutto omotte ita Dare yori mo tsuyoi tte zutto omotte ita Maigo ni natta hakuchou ga Hoshi no yozora ni ukande ita Nagusame no you ni furidashita ame Dake douyara bokura wa nare sou mo nai Hoshi ga hoshinara boku wa boku sa Doko made yuke sou kana Omotai ikari o shoikonde Hon'no sukoshi inori o hakidashite Man de aizu no you ni furidashita ame Iki o shitakute koko wa kurushikute Yami o miageru dake no boku ja Ukabu houhou mo nai Diver Ikite iru n datte tashikametainara sou Fukai kaitei o mezashite mou ichido o dake Iki o shite mite Tada no shiawase ni kizuitara mou nidoto oborenai yo... |-| Inglés= That horizon between us is drifting away The blue sky can't even describe the next morning There is a group of idle people who can't breathe Since when did I become like them? I will spill out my sadness, wouldn't it be better to only look ahead In that case In that case I can't be the one upfront Even if I make everyone around me my enemy, I can still see a weak light If it really looks like I can go that far, then… I want to breathe, It's painful here I only look at the darkness a diver who can't float on the water I just want to breathe. If only people showed me some happiness, I won't ever drown again |-| Español= El horizonte está alejándose el cielo azul ya no puede dibujar el mañana Es difícil respirar entre toda esta gente estancada aquí ¿Desde cuando estoy en este lugar, igual que ellos? Dejaré esa tristeza atrás, será mejor si miro sólo hacia adelante y no volver más. Aún cuando todo lo haga mi enemigo, siempre sentiré este tenue rayo de luz Si yo puedo llegar a ese lugar, entonces... Quiero respirar, es doloroso estar en este lugar Mirando hacia la oscuridad, un buzo que no puede flotar Quiero tratar de respirar Si tan solo pudiera sentir felicidad No me hundiría nunca más. |-| Español Completa= El horizonte está alejándose el cielo azul ya no puede dibujar el mañana Es difícil respirar entre toda esta gente estancada aquí ¿Desde cuando estoy en este lugar, igual que ellos? Dejaré esa tristeza atrás, será mejor si miro sólo hacia adelante y no volver más. Aún cuando todo lo haga mi enemigo, siempre sentiré este tenue rayo de luz Si yo puedo llegar a ese lugar, entonces... Quiero respirar, es doloroso estar en este lugar La noche que ves arriba en la oscuridad Un buzo que flota con el síndrome de descompresión Quiero confirmar que estoy vivo Tomemos un respiro y bajemos hasta el fondo del océano Aparece el mapa otra vez en mi cabeza La noche cuando estuve completamente solo y asustado por las cosas que me faltan Siempre pensé que era fuerte Más fuerte que cualquier otra persona Un cisne se perdió flotando en el cielo nocturno y lleno de estrellas Empezó a llover suavemente pero parece que no podemos llegar Las estrellas son estrellas y yo... sólo soy yo ¿Puedo ir tan lejos? Con una pesada ancla sobre mi espalda Y dibujando una pequeña plegaria empezó a llover como si fuera una señal Quiero respirar, es doloroso estar en este lugar Mirando hacia la oscuridad, un buzo que no puede flotar Si quieres una prueba de que estás vivo Vayamos hacia la profundidad una vez más Quiero tratar de respirar Si tan solo pudiera sentir felicidad No me hundiría nunca más. |-| Kanji= あの水平線が遠ざかっていく 青すぎた空には明日すら描けなくて 息もできないくらい澱んだ人の群れ 僕はいつからここに潜り込んだんだ? 悲しみなんて吐きだして 前だけ見てればいいんだっけ それじゃとてもまともでいられない すべてを僕が敵にまわしても 光をかすかに感じてるんだ そこまで行けそうなら 息をしたくて ここは苦しくて 闇を見上げるだけの夜は もがく減圧症のダイバー 生きているんだって 確かめたくて 深い海底を目指してもう一度 呼吸をしよう 頭の中の地図をひっくり返したら 足りないものだらけで 独り怯えた昨夜 僕は強いんだってずっと思ってた 誰よりも強いってずっと思ってた 迷子になった白鳥が 星の夜空に浮かんでいた 慰めのように降り出した雨 だけどどうやら僕らはなれそうもない 星が星なら僕は僕さ どこまで行けそうかな 重たい錨を背負い込んで ほんの少し祈りを吐きだして まるで合図のように降り出した雨 息をしたくて ここは苦しくて 闇を見上げるだけの僕じゃ 浮かぶ方法もないダイバー 生きているんだって 確かめたいならそう 深い海底を目指してもう一度だけ 息をしてみて ただの幸せに気づいたら もう二度と溺れないよ Video Video Original full|center|600 px Personajes *Naruto Uzumaki *Tobi *Kisame *Zetsu *Sasuke Uchiha *Karin *Suigetsu *Jūgo *Sakura Haruno *Kakashi Hatake *Sai *Yamato *Shikamaru Nara *Kiba Inuzuka *Hinata Hyūga *Rock Lee *Might Guy *Iruka Umino. *Neji Hyūga *Tenten *Ino Yamanaka *Choji Akimichi Curiosidades *Este opening, al igual que Totsugeki rokku y Toumei Datta Sekai son los únicos que tienen el logo inicial ubicado casi al final del opening. *Cuando Naruto sale del agua, le falta el Sello de Ocho Trigramas, además de que debajo de su chaqueta clásica, debería llevar una camiseta de maya, sin embargo, en el opening le falta dicha prenda. *En Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4, durante la pelea final de Naruto y Sasuke, prácticamente se calca la escena de este opening cuando el protagonista sale del agua impulsado por sus amigos, solamente que con la animación de los videojuegos. *El remolino de agua que envuelve a Sasuke es similar a la máscara que usa Tobi. * De los 11 de Konoha el único que no aparece es Shino. * Este opening expresa cómo se siente Naruto realmente. en:Diver pl:Diver Categoría:Banda sonora Categoría:Openings